The Mirror
by Vixen12089
Summary: The gang get tossed into an alternate dimension via a mirror. Will they ever get out? Or will they be stuck in this upside-version of reality forever? Inu-yasha and Kagome learn a valuable lesson. InuKag MirSan Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Mirror **Prologue**

"Come on, Inu-yasha. It's just a cave! If you don't get in here right now I'm going to say it! 1, 2, 3...Inu-yasha...4, 5! SIT, BOY! Get in here, now! You're the one who's always _so _eager to get the shards. Now, when faced with us having to go into a little cave, you don't want to go in. Not even to get the shard I sensed." **It's moving around so much I'm surprised that it hasn't come across us already. But, yet, if it had, then we wouldn't have to go into this cave at all. I HATE caves. They are so dark, and if you get lost then it's possible that you'll never come out. **She looks at Inu-yasha and Shippo, staying just outside of the cave, along with Kirara. **Well, I guess I can't blame those three. They can probably smell my fear. It's probably making them even more nervous then they already are.**

She sighs. "Inu-yasha get in here right now, or I'll say the 'S' word again. You too, Shippo, I think it would be safer if you are with me." **Plus, I would feel safer, but no need to tell him that it would just make him even more nervous, besides, it would make Inu-yasha jealous. **She stifles her laughter, but she's sure that at least Inu-yasha has heard her. Shippo look at Kagome, then at Miroku and Sango, then Inu-yasha, then finally back to Kagome. He sees her fingering the flap of a pouch that Kaede had made and given to her.

That decided him and he ran over to Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder, then changes his mind and climbs into her backpack and curls up in it. He knows that she has been training with Kaede for quite a while. **I think that I better go in; I really don't want a rosary like Inu-yasha's around my neck too. And she's really mad right now, she might just do it. I don't think I'd like that much. **A thought that he doesn't like much pops into his head. **Or even worse, Okasan might not bring me any more of that candy she always brings for me. **

Miroku and Sango look at the pair, then at each other. Miroku has a suggestive smile on his face and motions towards Kagome and Inu-yasha with his head. Sango rolls her eyes then stands up, and calls Kirara. "Kirara, come, please." Kirara walks hesitantly into the cave, then jumps onto Sango's shoulder. They continue to watch Inu-yasha and Kagome arguing.

"Get in her now, Inu-yasha! Look at Shippo; he came in." She smiles at him then continues. "Are you too afraid to come in, Inu-yasha? That's it, isn't it? You ARE afraid. Aren't you" He starts to growl at that comment, then changes his mind when he sees the glint in her eyes that usually means that she's going to Sit him until his back breaks unless he does what she tells him to. He gets up, and walks into the cave, looking like he had planned to go in all along. When he passes Kagome, he mumbles something that she can just barely understand"...uso, stupid wench." She looks at him, he could tell that she had heard him, but she let the comment go. She was sick of arguing with him about it

**I wonder what's wrong with Kagome; normally a comment like that means that I would get Sat quite a few times. **Snort. **Why should I care? It's not like she means anything to me anyways. She's just a shard detector. Besides, a few less sits is always good. But you love her. She's not just a shard detector, to you. You don't really mind getting sat so much if she is just there with you. As long as she stays by your side, you don't care what she does to you. You love her. ** **No! I love Kikyo.**

All of sudden, a slight breeze blows a bit of Kagome's scent towards him, and he can smell a faint trace of fear in it. **She's afraid, but why? There is nothing for her to be afraid of. It's just a cave. Yet, you were afraid to go in it to. Weren't you? Caves make you uneasy, especially this one. But she doesn't know that. Maybe she's afraid of being in closed places. Or maybe, she just doesn't like caves. If you want to know, then you'll have to ask her. I can't ask her, then she'll think that I care, which I don't. Besides, if I ask her, she'll just Sit me and tell me that's it's none of my business and ask me why I care. **It's so cute when Inu-yasha tries to lie to himself about Kagome. He always fails so miserably, yet he still tries. He snorts, then turns around and looks at Kagome. She's still standing by the cave's entrance. "Aren't you coming" She gets that glint in her eyes again and he knows that he's gone to far this time. **Kuso! Here it comes...**

He winces with out thinking about it and she loses her temper. "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit" She storms past the impression in the ground and takes off her backpack, She gets a lantern out of it then puts her backpack back on. She turns it on and sits down on a rock while she waits for the spell to wear off.

**_Meanwhile...(the camera swings back over to Sango and Miroku.)_**

**Inu-yasha's an idiot. He can't even see that he loves her, or that she loves him. Stupid monk, too. Yes, he is stupid, but you still love him. If he ever asked you, you would say yes to bearing his children. You wouldn't even think about it first. You'd just answer. You know that it's true. I know I love him, butI don't know about the bearing his children part. I tried so hard not to fall in love with him, I told myself not to, yet I did anyways. I'm such an idiot sometimes. **All of a sudden she feels something touching her butt. I think we all know what that is. lol. She stiffens, looks around for her boomerang, realizes that the ceiling is too low for her to use it, then decides to just use her hands.

"Hentai" Miroku has a bright red handprint on his face, his eyes closed, and he sighs. The noise draws Kagome's, Inu-yasha's, and Shippo's attention; two of them just sigh and roll their eyes, while the third one just snorts. Kagome tries not to laugh as she whispers something quietly. "Poor Miroku; that one had to hurt. Well, he shouldn't have been trying to grope her; he knew that she would hit him. So I guess he got what he deserved. But still, I just can't help feeling a little bit sorry for him."

"Can we please go already? I don't like this cave, Kagome. It scares me." Kagome looks at Shippo, she is holding him in her arms now and she notices that the fur on his tail is standing on end and that he is shivering. "Okay, Shippo. And don't worry, it scares me too, but Inu-yasha will protect us." Shippo calms down a little bit, but his fur is still standing on end. He isn't shivering anymore though. Kagome grabs the lantern and they all start walking deeper into the cave. They have only walked about a yard before they all hear a rumble coming form deep inside the ground and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Mirror 

**Chapter 1**

Someone was shaking her and telling her to get up and asking her if she was okay. "Inu...Inu-yasha" When he hears her say his name, a relieved expression crosses his face, but she doesn't notice it because of the darkness. "What happened Inu-yasha? Why is it so dark? All I remember is hearing a noise, just before everything went black." He looks at her. He's not sure how to tell her what happened, mostly because he doesn't know himself. **I can't tell her that I don't know, she wouldn't understand. This is so frustrating. Well, at least she has woken up. Nobody else has, besides her and me, that is. I wonder how long it's going to take her to think to ask where the others... **"Inu-yasha, where are the others? Is everybody okay? Where are you Inu-yasha? I can't see anything." **That didn't take long. **"Everybody else is still unconscious. You're the first one to wake up besides me." He walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here Kagome."

**I'm only doing this because the scent of her fear is bothering me. Sure you are. Are you wanting to kiss her because you can't stand the scent of her fear? Snort. Yeah, that's very true. Try that again. Well, at least I can't smell as much of her fear as before. Wait, I can't see as well either. **"Kagome" "Yes, Inu-yasha" "Do you know what tonight was going to be" "Hmm, um let me see. Yes. Tonight was going to be the New Moon." Then it dawned on her. "Oh no! Your losing your demon powers, aren't you? Oh no. Inu-yasha please you have to get the others and bring them over here before… Well, I think you know what I mean. Please Inu-yasha. If they wake up and can't find us... I don't even want to think about what could happen..." "Okay Kagome just calm down." He picks up Sango and Miroku and brings them over to where Kagome is. Then he picks up Shippo, carries him gently over to Kagome, and carefully hands him to her. "Here Kagome. Here's Shippo. And the others are right next to you." He sits down next to her, just as he finishes turning human. "You should probably get some sleep, Kagome. You're going to need it. We're going to have to find a way out of here, come morning." "Inu-yasha" "Yes Kagome" "Can I lean against you? Please"

He holds her hand then quickly decides. "Sure, Kagome. I'm right here." He grabs her around what he thinks is her waist and pulls her against him. "Thank you, Inu-yasha." Aww. Inu-yasha can be so sweet sometimes. It's cute. He sits there with Kagome leaning against him thinking for a few minutes while he believes that Kagome is asleep.. **This feels nice. I wish I could see her. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. She looks so peaceful and she sleeps so deeply, as if she didn't have a care in the world. **He sighs and his thoughts turn towards another person. **Kikyo never looked so peaceful when she slept. She was always on guard. She never would have done half the things that Kagome has done. She was always so reserved. She tried to never allow anyone get close to her. Not even me. **He sighs again and tries to get in a more comfortable position. **I should probably get some sleep myself. I need it. **"Inu-yasha" **I guess I was wrong. She's not asleep yet.**

"Yes Kagome? What is it" "Inu-yasha, I'm afraid. I hate caves. They're always so dark and if you get lost in one…" She shivers for a second, then continues"If you get lost in one, then you might never get out. Help me please, Inu-yasha. I don't know what to do." He feels wetness on his hand and realizes that she is crying. "Shh, Kagome. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I can't handle it when you cry. Please, shh." He roughly pets her head and he can hear her sobbing now. He's frantic for a few seconds, but then she starts to calm down and so does he. "I'm okay now, Inu-yasha, but how did you know that I was crying"

He panics for a second at the surprise question, wondering weather or not to tell her, but then decides that the truth would probably be best. "One of your tears landed on my hand." He pauses for a second then continues. "We should probably get some sleep, Kagome. We both need it and we should be safe in here for now." "Okay Inu-yasha." He leans against one of the cave's walls and she curls up into his lap. He blushes for a second at the position that she is in, but then just shrugs his shoulders and accepts it. "Arigato, Inu-yasha." "Feh. It was nothing..." She smiles at his response, because she knows that it doesn't mean anything. " 'Night, Inu-yasha." "Night Kagome." **Sometimes, Inu-yasha is actually kind of nice... **She falls asleep with that last thought, warm and safe in Inu-yasha's lap. **As much as I hate it, I love her, but she could never... **He yawns then follows Kagome into sleep. That last thought of his was the only truth that he's ever actually told himself about Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(The next morning: the camera focuses on Kagome and Inu-yasha, curled up together, on the floor of the cave. You can just see Sango and Miroku behind them. Kirara is next to Shippo, and Shippo is curled up in the crook of Kagome's arm.)_**

Inu-yasha startles awake, almost waking Kagome up. "Hmm. Inu…ya...sha. I love you, Inu-yasha." She snuggles farther into Inu-yasha's side and falls back into a deep sleep. He's wide-awake by now though and his mouth is hanging wide-open catching flies. As the saying goes. It's late morning now and Inu-yasha is shocked by both what Kagome had told him, and by how late he had slept. There is a tiny bit of light in the cave, but he can't tell where it's coming form. He thinks that it might be enough for humans to see by, but he's not exactly sure and decides that the rest of his pack might need a bit more light. He disentangles Kagome from him and gets up. He goes looking for the lantern that Kagome had brought out the day before and thinks about what Kagome had unwittingly admitted.

**Kagome can't love me. I'm a hanyou. She could never love me...yet, she said she did.Kagome has always been one of the few people who has always accepted you for who you are though idiot. Why wouldn't she love you? Now just admit it. Nobody can lie when they are asleep. That doesn't matter. I'm a hanyou. She can't care about me. And why in the world can't your own mate love you?**

"Where is that stupid thing? Ouch" He trips on it, lands on his face, and tries not to want to throw it. He throws a rock instead. "Fuckin lantern." He picks it up and tries to figure out how to turn it on. He slowly reads the labels on it, then turns the knob on. He's momentarily blinded by it, but quickly figures out how to turn the light down.

**_Meanwhile...(camera refocuses on Kagome, she's curled up in a little ball and has finally noticed Inu-yasha's absence.)_**

She groggily opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Inu-yasha fiddling with something for a moment when all of a sudden the whole cave is lit up. **I guess he found the lantern. I'll have to thank him for that later. ** Her eyes open wide as she realizes something and wakes up completely. She sits up, being careful of Shippo and looks around for her backpack. She sees it sitting, half-covered, in a pile of rubble and carefully untangles herself enough in order to run over to it. She digs it out of the rubble and looks for her first aid kit. She finds it quickly enough and moves things around in order to look for the smelling salts.

She finally finds them, and grabs the bottle. She opens it, runs over to where Sango and Miroku are, sticks the bottle under first Sango's, then Miroku's nose until they start to become conscious again. Then she runs over to Shippo, and puts them under his nose too. Shippo wakes up, sees Kagome, then sits up and looks around. Miroku and Sango are groggily trying to sit up a few feet away from him. **I wonder what happened? **He yawns. **And what was that nasty smelling stuff that oka-san stuck by my nose? What ever it was, it didn't smell very good. I'll ask her later. **"What happened" Both Sango and Miroku say at the same time. Kagome glances over at them, with a relieved smile on her face. "I feel like I do when I've had too much sake." Miroku groans and everybody tries not to laugh. "Only you would make that kind of comparison, Miroku, that's one of the reasons that I love you." Everybody holds their breath. Miroku has a shocked expression on his face and Sango has to try to think fast because of her little slip up. "Uh...uh...I mean, that's one of the reasons that all of us love you. Not just me. Even if you are a lecherous monk, you're our friend. Miroku looks a little disappointed, but it looks like he quickly gets over it.

I think we all know what's coming. "HENTAI" Now, Miroku now has another red handprint to match the other one. Sango mutters something that only Inu-yasha and Shippo can hear. "Stupid, perverted monk! It's times like these that I really wish that I didn't love you." She walks away from Miroku, then looks down at her clothes, finally notices the state they are in, and walks over to Kagome. "Kagome, do you by any chance have anything that I can change into? My armor has to be fixed and my clothes are completely ruined." Kagome glances at Sango's clothes and silently agrees with her. "Sure, Sango. I need to change too."

Kagome starts going through her backpack and pulls out two pairs of jeans, and two tops. As an after thought, she also pulls out two sets of underclothes. She grabs the small pile of clothes and points towards the back of the cave. "We should probably go back there to change, Sango. It will be a lot safer." They change their clothes behind a small boulder after warning the guys to stay in the front of the cave. When they were done changing, Sango could have passed as a teenager from Kagome's time that is just about to go to go to the mall with some friends. Miroku wraps his arm around Sango's arm and slowly guides her to the back of the cave. Amazing! She actually followed him! lol. Shippo follows them, saying something about playing chaperone. Inu-yasha and Kagome are alone for now and Kagome walks over to where Inu-yasha is sitting.

"Inu-yasha" "What is wench? Say whatever it is and go away already." Kagome doesn't like the tone of his voice, but she has to talk to him. She has to tell him. "I just wanted to tell you something Inu-yasha. I know that you don't like me much, and that I'm just your shard detector." He winces at that comment, but she doesn't notice, as she continues. "And I understand that you'll always love Kikyo..." Snort. One guess who that was... "Get on with what you are saying already, wench. I'm trying to figure out how to get us out of here and you're wasting time. So hurry it up, already." "Like, I was saying, Inu-yasha, I know that you don't like me much and that you'll always love Kikyo, but I have to tell you Inu-yasha...I...I…I love you"

She closes her eyes and ducks her head into her shoulders, waiting for the yelling. When she realizes that it isn't coming, she lifts her head up a bit and slowly opens one eye, then the other. He's just looking at her. He looks a little bit surprised, but not much as much as she would have thought. He gets up, walks over to her, and gently kisses her. "Kagome, don't love me. I don't deserve you." Then he walks over to the lantern, picks it, and Kagome's backpack up, and heads towards the back of the cave. "Aren't you coming Kagome? We have to find a way out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(A couple hours of walking later: camera focuses on Kagome who's holding Shippo, but you can see everyone else too.) _**

"Kagome" Kagome picks her head up and looks at Shippo. "Yes, Shippo" "Kagome, do you know when we are going to get out of here" She smiles at him a bit sadly. "I'm sorry Shippo, but I don't know." All of a sudden she stiffens noticeably. Everyone stops and looks at her. "Lady Kagome" From Miroku, and at the same time, from Sango"Kagome, are you all right? What's wrong" And from the jerk, Inu-yasha"What's taking you so long, wench. We have to get out of her. I'd rather be out of here by dark, if it's all right with you, that is." She walks over to him, grabs the lantern out of his hand and starts walking down a tunnel. "I sense the shard. It's really close, and for once, it's not moving." Everybody starts running.

Kirara transforms and both Sango and Miroku jump onto her back. Shippo jumps onto Kagome's shoulder, then Inu-yasha runs by Kagome, picks her up and they all head down the tunnel as fast as they can. "It's right up ahead guys! We're almost there" All of a sudden they come to a small cavern. They know that it's a cavern, but it looks more like a small house. There's a fireplace and there is a fir lit in it. There are a few candles scattered around the room on tables and a small chest. There is only one person in the room besides the gang, a female demon who is looking through the chest. All of a sudden she stiffens and smells the air. She turns around quickly and looks at the gang, but her focus is only on one person. "Shippo..."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Mirror **Chapter 2**

"Is it really you Shippo? Oh my, it is, it really is! You scent hasn't changes at all, but you've grown so much." She starts running towards Kagome and Shippo, but Inu-yasha jumps in front of her and starts growling. He draws the Tetsusaiga and prepares to fight her. "Kagome where's the shard" "Hold on a sec. Let me find it. There, it's in her tail" The demon sidesteps Inu-yasha then touches Tetsusaiga. It untransforms, and she walks up to Kagome and sniffs her. "Your human." It wasn't a question. "At first I thought that maybe you were at least part kitsune, and that's why you adopted Shippo. Your scent is all over him, and his, over you. But you're not part kitsune, you're human." She sniffs again. "And a miko, at that. So, now I ask. What are you doing with my ototo, my little brother, my only kin" You can see the anger showing in her eyes, and her pupils have turned into a pair of thin slits. "Your ototo? Is this true Shippo? Is she your Onesan"

Shippo looks at Kagome, then at the demon, then back to Kagome again. He has a very confused expression on his face, and looks as if he is trying to remember something that had happened to him a very long time before. "I don't know, Okasan. She seems familiar and I recognize her scent, but I don't remember her." He snuggles into her shirt and she smiles down at him. Then she looks at the demon. She has a bit of a hurt expression on her face, but quickly cover's it up.

I guess I shouldn't have thought that he would remember. It has been a long time. He was still a kit. He couldn't even change forms yet when I left with my mate. I had a kit of my own, but I always missed him. When the villagers found out about my mate, they killed him. My kit, my musume, my daughter, she blamed me. I haven't seen her since. Also, in case you are wondering, I talk to you through your mind because I do not want to upset my ototo. I trust that you understand. If you believe that I am invading your privacy, then I apologize and will refrain from talking to you in this way again. Except, that is, in cases of extreme emergencies. 

She walks over to a cupboard and starts pulling things out. "Are any of you hungry, or thirsty? Gomennasai, I apologize for my rude behavior." She bows to them and her tail waves around a bit. "it's just that when I saw you with Shippo, and..." She winces then continues. "I believe that you understand. He was always like my own kit, my own pup. Not just my half brother, not just my sibling, but something more." She bows her head slightly, then starts pulling things off the shelves. Her tail pulls some things off the shelves, too, and she uses it to make some tea. "Sumimasen, excuse me, I almost forgot, I am Starlin Genesis. I'm a neko-kitsune hanyou. It is an honor to meet all of you."

She bows again then continues making tea. She also starts making a stew. She washes her hands in a basin of water, then starts cutting up vegetables with her claws. Her tail stirs the tea then takes it off the fire. It places a small piece of leather on the table and sets the tea pot on it, then starts setting up cups and pouring the tea. After she cuts up the vegetables, she cuts up the meat and places it on the fire to cook after adding some water, flour, and seasonings to the pot. Then she turns around and looks at her visitors. "Sumimasen, again I apologize, where are my manners today? It has been so long since I've had guests that I have forgotten them. Please, come in. Sit, drink." She gestures towards the tea. "The food will be ready shortly."

Meanwhile, her tail has taken down another pot, filled it with water, waited for it to boil, then put the rice in, and covered it. "Please, introduce yourselves, and if you will, please tell me why you have visited me, today." She looks at Inu-yasha. It looks like she believes that he is the leader, and therefore should be the one to go first. Then, all of a sudden, Kagome steps forward. "My name is Kagome, the white-haired, inu-hanyou over there" She gestures to Inu-yasha, then continues"Is Inu-yasha."

Kagome thinks of something and decides to try it. Don't worry about him, Starlin Genesis! He's just a big puppy-dog! He's all bark, but no bite! Starlin Genesis' eyes widen in surprise and she looks at Kagome. I am pleasantly surprised by you, Kagome-chan. I didn't expect that you could speak with your mind. I believe that I am correct in saying though that this is most likely your first try. So here are a few...suggestions. I truly hope that you do not mind, but you don't need to think so loud. I am right here. I do not mean any criticism, but if you think too loud at someone it hurts their head. So please, try to tone it down a tiny bit. Also, try not to show all the thoughts you have that are related to the thought that you are trying to send. If you don't, then anyone within range who knows how can look at those thoughts. For now, I believe that that is it, but I recognize that you have some talent with this gift. Many have it, but few can use it. It is most surprising, to me, though, that you can use this gift at such a young age. It means that you have both talent and strength, a rare combination.

All of this was communicated between the two in such a short period of time that only Inu-yasha noticed, and even then, he didn't take too much notice of it. "Oh, and this is Sango over there." Kagome gestures to Sango, who is looking at the chest and wondering if she would be allowed to look in it. "Sumimasen, Sango-chan. Yes, you may look in my chest. It is only some of the things that I have collected in my life time and it is quite full and heavy. It is supposed to be bottomless and it is, but it is getting so heavy by now that I can't even lift it anymore." "You can't lift that puny box? You must be a pretty weak youkai, then."

She smiles at him and her tail takes the rice and stew off the fire. "Maybe, after we eat, you can help me move it, then, yes" Her tail places the two pots on the two mats that she had just placed on the table. "Feh, I could move that puny thing all by myself. I don't need a weakling's help." She looks at Kagome and smiles softly. I can understand now what you meant by the term 'puppy-dog'. It fits him perfectly. He looks mean and has a scary bark, but he doesn't have a bad bite. He's like a kit who's an almost full grown, but still has his milk teeth. "Gomennasai, Kagome-chan. I interrupted you introductions. I never allowed you to finish them, so please, continue."

Kagome is startled by the sudden change of subject, but she recovers quickly and continues by introducing Miroku. "The last human in our group is Miroku. He says that he's a monk, but we aren't always so sure." Watch out for him. He's a major pervert. We all still like him and everything, but still. We have to warn all the pretty young girls that he takes any interest in. Otherwise...Well, I think you get the picture. All of a sudden Starlin Genesis starts laughing. I think we all know what from.

"Hoshi-sama, I suggest that you don't try to grope me." She pauses for a second. "It would hurt you more then it does when you try to grope your love, Sango. Besides, you wouldn't even get close before my tail would slap you." "H...ho...how" You were broadcasting your thoughts quite loudly. Besides, with the groping part, I had a little help, but I'm not going to mention who. Was I not supposed to mention that you love her, Hoshi-sama? If I wasn't then, gomennasai, I apologize and I will refrain from doing so from now on, but I must tell you, Hoshi-sama. She loves you quite much and returns your affection, but because you grope every other female, too and 'ask them to bear your child'...Well, she thinks that you could never be faithful to just her and that you could never love just her. That you could never stay with just her, that you would always be after some other female, even if you did love her.

She pauses for a second, then continues. She has many worries. Most are about you and she broadcasts them quite loudly. All of you broadcast on a very load range and it's making my head hurt. She starts rubbing close to the corner of her eyes. "Sumimasen, Kagome-chan ." Kagome stops again, just as she was about to introduce Kirara. "I apologize for interrupting you again, Kagome-chan, but I must ask of all of you to please try not to think so loud. It is making my head hurt and a lot of the secrets that you don't want me to know, are being made known to me because you are broadcasting them. The only person who isn't broadcasting as loud as everyone else, is the oldest one of your group."

She turns her head to face, Inu-yasha. "You, Inu-yasha-san, are not broadcasting as loud as everyone else, but you still are, barely. Would you care to tell me how you learned to hide your thoughts so well? You are much older then you look, but I know why that is. Because of this miko, Kikyo that you used to care for, you are still quite young. How did you learn to hide your thoughts, or did you not learn and it is just a talent of yours? I will not delve into the privacy of your mind, if you have no wish to tell me, but I am curious."

I suggest you keep you your thoughts to your self, wench! I do not want the rest of my pack to know anything about my past! So keep it to your self, neko. She winces because he has just given her a bigger headache, and he knows it. All of a sudden the pain goes away and she can think again. Please, do not do that again. And your term, 'neko' was incorrect. I am not a neko. I think I shall take my spell off. I keep it on, in order for me not to be bothered by the full-blooded demons. When I lived with my mate in the village, I never put on a human disguise, even though my mate did. He did not like to fight, even though he was part wolf, he was also part kitsune. And like a fox, he did not like to fight. So when the villagers caught him, he did nothing to stop them from killing him. Back then, I didn't even put on a full-demon disguise. She has a sad expression on her face, for a moment, then continues. I am part human, like you. My mother was two-thirds human, and the last third was neko demon, but I had the same father as Shippo. I will drop my disguise now. I believe that it is time. When Kagome-chan finishes the introductions, that is when my disguise will come down.

"Please continue, Kagome-chan." Kagome has a confused expression on her face for a second, because she knows that something has passed between the two hanyous, but she's not sure what and decides to just continue. She gestures to Kirara, who then jumps onto the table. The female hanyou stands up, gets down two shallow bowls from a cupboard, and lifts something out of a cistern. She pours a liquid out of the container and into one of the bowls and everyone can see that it is milk. She puts a little bit of the stew into the other bowl. Then sets both bowls on the table near where Kirara is. Kirara immediately starts eating.

"Like I was saying, that is Kirara. She is a neko-hi, a fire cat. And since you already know Shippo, I don't need to introduce him." Shippo looks up at Kagome from his food. "I believe that it is time for me to drop my disguise. I only kept it on because I wasn't sure whether all of you were friend or foe. Also, I wasn't sure what the best way to take it off was after I did know that you meant me no harm. So, I guess that it is now time."

All of a sudden, the demon wearing a kimono with a cat like fox tail disappears, and in her place is someone who looks quite different. The woman standing in the demons place has reddish-silver hair that is in the same style as Inu-yasha's. She has a pair of cat ears that match her hair, sitting on the top of her head and a little bit of reddish-silver cat fur on her wrists and the top of her hands. Her tail matches her hair and the tip of it looks like it was dipped in dark gray paint. Her eyes are a hazel color, but they change to a bit more amberish as she looks at the shocked faces that surround her. She is wearing a short kimono, not much unlike Kagome's skirt and a very skimpy top. There is a small hole in the back of her skirt where her tail comes out and she has a katana strapped to her back, along with a few daggers hidden in her clothing.

All of a sudden, Shippo jumps into her arms. "Ane, older sister! Is it really you? I remember you now. Why do you have so many weapons? And how did you learn to make such a convincing disguise? Where have you been? It has been so long! I was only a very small kit when you left." He takes a breath in order to ask some more questions but the female hanyou puts a finger on his lips then flicks his ear lightly when he tries to bite her finger. She has tears in her eyes and is holding Shippo tight.

"One question at a time, my ototo." She smiles at him, then continues. "First of all, yes it really is me. Second, the reason I have so many weapons is for the same reason that Inu-yasha learned to fight. I'm a hanyou, so I must know how. Third, I just have a talent for disguises. Fourth, I was living with my mate in a village quite far away. And before you ask it, yes I did have to leave. My mate wasn't welcomed by your oka-san. I was not her musume, and she did not like me much either." Kagome walks over to the hanyou. "Was everything you told us a lie? Is at least your name really what you told us" The hanyou looks a little sadly at Kagome and the rest of the gang. "Everything I have told you about me is true. The only thing that wasn't the truth, was the form you met me in. Also, I am not normally so formal, Kagome-chan. Gomennasai. I apologize for deceiving you about my true form, but I was worried for my safety, and that of my ototo's until now. Please forgive me."

She bows to them then straightens and sits back down up. "I know that you probably won't want to tell me, but may I ask what it is that brought all of you to my ie, my home" Kagome is the first one to answer. "We came for the Shikon shard that you have in your tail, but we got stuck in here when there was a cave in." Well, I can help you get out of here, but the Shikon shard has saved my life quite a few times and I rather not part with it, if I don't have to. But, now. Inu-yasha-san, would you please help me move my chest? I can't move it by myself, it is too heavy.

He grumbles. "Sure, why not? I can move it by myself though. I don't need a weakling's help moving that small little box." She snorts and watches him walk over and try to lift it. He can only lift it about two inches off the ground before it slips out of his hands and lands on his foot. He tries to lift it but can't get a grip on the wood. Starlin Genesis rolls her eyes, sighs, then runs over to him and lifts the end just enough for him to slide his foot out. Kagome goes over to her backpack and gets out her first aid kit. "Inu-yasha no baka." Starlin Genesis is trying not to laugh at the miserable expression on Inu-yasha's face and she sits down beside him.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to lift it your self. That's why I asked for help. I can't even lift it myself." She smiles at him, as she tries to keep from laughing. Everybody else finally just gives up and breaks out in laughter. Everyone except Kagome, who is bandaging Inu-yasha foot and putting an ice pack on it. "Inu-yasha" He looks at her, and she smiles. He looks like a kid who has just been told that he can't go to the fair because he's grounded. "What is it wench" "You're such a idiot sometimes, Inu-yasha. She told you not to try to lift it by yourself, but you had to try it anyways. Even though you're such an idiot at times, I still love you. In fact, its one of the things that I love best about you."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

The Mirror **Chapter 3**

Inu-yasha looks at her sadly. "I told you not to love me, Kagome. I don't deserve you." She sits down beside him after she finishes with his foot. Then looks at him a little sadly. "I can't help loving you, Inu-yasha. And it doesn't matter whether you think you deserve me or not. You have me. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." She gets up and walks over to the table and sits down. **How is it possible for her to love me? I love her, but it can't be possible for her to love me back. She must just think she loves me. You idiot! She was asleep when she first told you that she loves you. It's not possible for it to be otherwise. Tell her the truth already. You love her and that's that! So tell her, already you fuckin idiot. She can't truly love me, I'm a hanyou. But I love her so much.**

A sad look crosses his face then he gently gets up and gingerly walks over to the table and sits down. Starling Genesis looks at him. **Maybe I should tell, him. That would probably best. Yes, I think I will. I'll tell him.** "Inu-yasha-san? I have to tell you something about Kagome." He stares at her. "What is it Starlin Genesis? What about Kagome? Is she in danger" He has a slightly worried expression on his face. One which he tries to cover up, but it doesn't work very well. "No, she isn't in danger, but I do need to tell you something about her. Also, please, just call me Starlin. It's shorter." Now Inu-yasha just has an annoyed expression on his face. "Well, then wench. What is it" She looks at him for a moment and rolls her eyes before answering.

"She loves you. It's not possible for her to fool herself into believing that she loves someone if she doesn't. She can fool herself into thinking that the person she loves doesn't love her back, but she can't fool herself into believing that she is in love if she is not. Her previous incarnation could, but Kagome can't. Also, even if you haven't accepted it yet, or claimed her, Kagome is your mate. She has always accepted people, especially you, for who they are. It's not possible for her to do anything otherwise." He looks at Starlin for a moment, then down. "I know that she loves me, but I don't deserve her. Plus I have a promise to keep." He raises his head and looks at Starlin again. She has understanding in her eyes. "Ah, you mean Kikyo. Don't you" "Yes, Kikyo." "But she is no longer living. Kagome is proof of that." "But that's the thing. She was brought back by an ogress. Her body of grave soil and ashes is still animated. And it's because of her hatred of me is the reason that she is still walking around." "Oh." Poor Inu-yasha! I wonder what is going to happen next?

**_Meanwhile...(camera refocuses on Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.)_**

"Sango, I have to talk to you about something. Excuse us, Lady Kagome." He pulls Sango away by her arm. "I wonder what that was about, Shippo. She actually went with him. That's not normally like her."

_**(camera swings over to where Sango and Miroku are.)**_

What is he thinking? Let's find out. "Sango, I have kept this to my self for too long. I must tell you." He gets down on one knee and looks up at her. "Sango, after we defeat Naraku, if both of us are still alive, and my Kazzana gone, I would like you to become my tsuma, my wife." He reaches into his robes and pulls out a small ring. He picks up her left hand and prepares to slip it on her finger, if she agrees. "Sango, will you marry me? Will you make a home with me, full of children and love? Because, Sango, I do love you." He has a hopeful expression on his face. And she just has a shocked one. "Miroku? Do you really mean it? Do you really love me? Do you really want me to be your okusan" All he does is nods. And she throws her arms around him.

"Do I take it that this mean yes, my love" "Of course it does, you idiot. I love you too. I have for a long time, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you didn't love me back. You were always groping me, and then going and groping someone else and asking them to bare your children." She looks at the ring that is still in his hand and she allows him to slip it on her finger. Then she gets a suspicious look in her eyes. "Miroku... Did you steal this" She gestures to the ring that is now sitting on her finger. "Would I really do that, my love" He pauses for a second then shakes his head. "Never mind. Don't answer that. But no, I didn't steal it. It was my mother's. It has been in my mother's side of the family for generations and passed down to the first male child born each generation, in order for him to give it to his beloved when he marries. And Sango, for me, that is you."

"Oh, Miroku" She kisses him and they go to tell the others. "This doesn't mean that you can grope me anytime you want, you know. I love you, but I won't hesitate to hit you if you decide that you want to grope me. And since you're mine, now, the same goes for other women. No groping them, or asking them to bear your child. Okay, Miroku" He looks slightly crestfallen for a moment, but it quickly disappears and a silly grin appears on his face. "Don't worry, Sango, my love. I know that you love me now and I can wait for our wedding night."

A little while later... "Everyone, we have an announcement to make. After a quest is finished, Sango and I plan to get married." Miroku is smiling brightly and you can tell right away that Sango is in love. "Kagome, Inu-yasha, we would like you to be witnesses when we exchange are vows. It would mean a lot to us, or at least it would to me. I'm not sure about Miroku yet." Sango clears her throat and Miroku takes the hint. "It would mean a lot to both of us, not just Sango." Kagome throws her arms around Sango's neck and hugs her. "Oh, Sango. This is wonderful! After we defeat Naraku you can have little Sangos and Mirokus running around! This really wonderful, Sango! I'm really happy for you"

**_Meanwhile...(camera shifts slightly so that Inu-yasha and Miroku are the main focus. _**

"So, I guess you finally decided, Miroku. You are a real Hoshi no baka, Miroku. You didn't need to tell her that you want her as you mate. Now you have a bunch of restrictions on you. You have a female pulling you along on a leash." Miroku looks at Inu-yasha and smiles. "What you are saying may be true, Inu-yasha, but at least I know that she loves me. There is no greater gift, then the love of the other half of your soul. And if my other half wants me on a leash, then I'll go _buy_ a leash and a collar and I will put it around my neck and hand her the end of the it. That is how much I love her, Inu-yasha. But alas, I don't expect you to understand. Your other half is just waiting for you to tell her that you love her back, but you are too thick headed just to come out and say it."

"But I have told Kikyo that I love her and that..." Miroku rolls his eyes, smiles, and shakes his head a bit sadly. "You really don't get it, Inu-yasha. Do you? It's not Kikyo who is the other half of your soul, she's dead. _Kagome_ is the other half of your soul." He pauses, letting that sink in for a second, then continues. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, Inu-yasha." Miroku finishes talking and walks over to where Kagome and Sango are talking. "I am sorry to intrude on your discussion, but I truly must." Then he kisses Sango, both his hands on her lower back. Amazing! He's not groping her! All of a sudden. SMACK"I told you Miroku, NO GROPING" Whoops! I guess I spoke too soon. lol. "Sumimasen, excuse me. I hate to intrude on such a happy moment, but if you'd like I could show you one of my escape tunnels that leads to the outside. Also, I was wondering, if it is not too much to ask…May I travel with all of you? I would really appreciate it. I want to get to know my ototo better." Kagome, of course, is the first one to answer. "Of course you can travel with us, Starlin Genesis. We always need another friend. Besides, it would be wonderful to have another girl along. Right Sango" She looks at Sango and she nods.

Then she looks at Miroku and Inu-yasha. "Feh. As long as she doesn't hold us up. It's alright. Besides, we can always use another fighter and she still has a jewel shard in her tail." "I don't mind, Lady Kagome. Starlin Genesis would probably help us our quest. And that means that Sango and I would get to our wedding night, that much quicker." Sango has a warning look on her face and Miroku gulps. "See, Starlin Genesis, we would love to have you travel with us."

Starlin Genesis bows her head in gratitude before answering. "Arigato, thank you. I have never felt this welcomed by anyone since my mate was killed. Oh, and please, call me 'Starlin' it is much shorter and less of a mouthful to say. One of my tunnels, the shortest one, is this way. She's walks over to the chest. Inu-yasha-san, could you please help me move this" "Feh." He walks over to the chest and picks up one end, while she picks up the other. They move it a little bit to the side and a small hole in the wall appears. "Inu-yasha-san I am going to need your help again in order to move this back once everybody else is inside." Snort. "Everybody, about five feet down this tunnel is a small cavern. Could please wait down there until I seal my home against intruders and we move this chest back"

Then her eyes open wide as she remember something. . "Oy, I almost forgot. If you would like, you may choose one thing out of my chest, for you to keep. It would make my chest lighter, and it could help you in our travels. Kagome-chan, why don't you go first" Starlin opens the chest and Kagome comes forward. "Oh, another thing I almost forgot, this is called a destiny chest and it gives whomever it is who reaches inside what they will need most in the future. Okay, that is all I wanted to say. Kagome-chan? Are you going to reach inside" Kagome nods, steps up to the chest, and reaches into it. She feels something smooth and long and pulls it out.

"Oh! I remember that. That bow and quiver of arrows were one of the first things I put in here." She gestures to the chest. "The quiver will never fall empty, no matter how many arrows you pull out of it, and the arrows are fletched with griffin feathers which means that if you are aiming for something evil, you can never miss your mark. No matter where you are aiming from. The bow, if you are aiming for something that is not evil, then it will better your aim. It is impossible to lose it and nobody may touch it but you or your mate, unless you give them permission of course. Also, they are elfin made, so they can never be broken and evil can not touch them, or get near you even with permission."

Kagome looks down at the bow and the quiver of arrows that are in her hands. "Whoa. Thank you, Starlin. I can't tell you how much this means to me." She has tears in her eyes and is trying not to let them fall because she knows that they would upset Inu-yasha. She smiles at Kagome. Starlin looks a little confused. "But you just did…Besides, no thanks are necessary, Kagome-chan. just knowing that you can use my gift is thanks enough. I think that you should go next, Hoshi-sama." Miroku walks over to the chest and puts his hand in it. He grabs onto something small and soft and pulls it out. It looks like a small, empty money pouch. Starlin smiles at the confused expression on his face. "I think that the chest has chosen the perfect gift for you, Hoshi-sama. That money pouch can never be stolen, and it will always have the right amount of money that you need at any one moment. It will never run out, but if you try to cheat someone out of their money or goods, it will be empty for a month, unless it is an emergency. I think it is the perfect gift and it will keep your lovely Sango from being too mad at you. Because how can she be mad at you if you haven't cheated anyone? Right" Understanding dawns on Miroku's face and Sango has a happy grin on her's.

"I think that that was a double gift, Starlin, but may I go next" Starlin nods and Sango walks up to the chest and reaches in. She feels something soft and pulls it out. It's a medium sized pouch with that looks a bit like Kagome's backpack, but it made of _very_ soft leather. She opens it and her eyes open wide. "This is too much" She pulls out a beautiful white kimono. "Ah, I remember that pouch. I only put it in there recently. I know what it is doing right now, though. It is giving you a glimpse of what is to be. Once you put that back in there, though, you won't see it until the day you need it comes. That pouch will always have as many clothes as you need at any one time. If all of you need clothes, then it will bring out an outfit for each of you. If you put a piece of clothing in there that is dirty, or torn, or even completely ruined, it will come out the next time that you want or need it like new.

"If you need to, it will carry food and water for as many days as you need it for, and it will never go empty. If you need fire wood, and there is none around, then it will supply it. It will never get any heavier then it is now, and it is tied to you, so you can never lose it. If all of you need to go under water then it will create a bubble of air around all of you. It will protect you, your friends, and your family. It breaks any spells of evil, if they are attached to someone you care about. It is first and foremost a pouch of protection. If one of your weapons breaks, then the pouch will fix it. All you have to do is put it inside." Sango reverently folds up the kimono and places it inside. She closes the pouch then opens it again. It is empty. Sango looks at Starlin who has a slight smile on her face.

"You know how much this means to me, don't you" Starlin just nods and smiles. "Thank you, I know you don't want thanks, but I am giving it to you anyways. You have my gratitude." Starlin looks at her. "If you need a place to change, there is room over there that you may use." She gestures to a small door that nobody has noticed before. Sango goes off towards it, then turns around for a second. "Kagome, would you please come with me? I would like to get my old clothes out of your pouch, and my armor too." "Sure Sango." They both go through the doorway and close the flap.

"I believe that it is you turn now, Shippo, my ototo." Shippo smiles gleefully. ** Yeah! I was starting to think that I was never going to get a turn. **He runs over to the chest and jumps onto the edge. He reaches in and almost falls over for a moment, but catches his balance and pulls something out. It's a small book and a pouch. "I've been wanting to give that to you since before I left, Shippo. It's a book of fox magic. The pouch has things that you can use, and it will never empty. If you forget it somewhere, you'll remember about it before you get more then twenty-five feet away and it will turn invisible to anyone besides yourself, until you come back for it." Shippo ties the pouch at his waist. Then he jumps into Starlin's arms and hugs her. "Thank you, Ane! I love it" He hugs her for a few seconds, then jumps down and runs into a corner and starts looking through the pouch and book.

"Inu-yasha-san, I believe that it is finally your turn." "Feh. I don't need anything." But nevertheless, he still walks over to the chest and pulls something out. "What is this?" He holds up a small, blue vile of liquid and Starlin walks over to him with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. When she gets closer though she realizes what it is, and her face lights up. "Ah. Now I remember what this is. If you drink it, it will allow you to know what your soul mate is thinking and feeling. It will also allow her to heal as fast as you do if she gets hurt. It will make her stronger. And she will be alive as long as you are." **She will be able to know your thoughts and feelings, too, but he doesn't need to know that yet. He will find out eventually. ** "It is a great gift for you and Kagome." "Kagome is NOT my soul mate" **Too bad. He must still think that this Kikyo person is still alive. And besides, even if she was, she is not his soul mate. She never was in the first place. **

"Gomennasai, I am sorry. I assumed that she was your mate, since she loves you and that you love her. I am sorry if you believe that I invaded your privacy." She bows her head slightly then turns around and reaches into the chest. She pulls out a silver pendant, a pouch, and a couple of changes of clothes. She sticks the clothes in the pouch and puts the pendent on. Then she reaches into the chest again and pulls out a delicate-looking Katana in a sheath. She ties this to her waist and stands up. She closes the chest and swings the pouch the pouch onto her back and being careful of her other katana. She looks around and notices that Kagome and Sango are done and that Inu-yasha has stuck the vile into his inner kimono.

"I guess everybody is ready now." She tries to lift the chest, realizes that it is light enough for her to move on her own now and starts saying a spell, then changes her mind and stops. "All of you, please go down the tunnel and into the cavern now. I will seal my home against intruders, move the chest back, and then follow behind you." She sees everybody start crawling into the small tunnel, then finishes her spell. Just before the spell seals the tunnel, she crawls in backwards and moves the chest back to where it was. Then she moves along to the cavern and joins up with the rest of the gang.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permision and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Mirror** **Chapter 4**

"Is everyone here? It is quite easy to get lost, or separated down here and I do not want to lose any of you." Starlin looks around the cavern. She sees that everyone is here and starts walking toward a tunnel. "I think that it would be faster if Kagome was Inu-yasha-san's back, and if Hoshi-sama and my ototo was on Kirara's. If you would like, Sango-chan, I would be honored to carry you." She crouches down slightly. Kagome climbs onto Inu-yasha's back and Miroku and Shippo climb onto Kirara's. Sango hesitates. Besides, my friend, you being on my back would keep your over-eager betrothed from being tempted over-much to grope you.

That decides Sango, and she climbs onto Starlin's back. Starlin starts running down the tunnel that is right in front of her at top speed, with Sango holding on tightly to her back. Inu-yasha with Kagome on his back is right behind her, and Kirara, with Miroku and Shippo, are right behind him. They come to a tunnel fork and Starlin goes to the left. After running down different tunnels for a few minutes the group comes to a medium-sized cavern and Starlin stops.She lets Sango down and turns around and faces everyone else. "This exit isn't too far now. But we have to walk from here. The ground is too slippry for running. Also, the ceiling is really low at some points." Everybody, except Shippo and Kirarain her small form have to stoop in order to go into the next tunnel. It takes them about five minutes before they get to the next cavern. When they reach it, Starlin puts a finger against her lips for silence.They all walk quietly across it and enter another tunnel. In this one they can all walk up-right fo a little while, but before they get to the end, they are all crawling on their hands and knees.

They enter the last cavern and find a suprise there. "Starlin? is that suppose to be there? And where is the exit" Starlin has a very confused expression on her face as she walks up to the thing that is sitting in the center of the cavern. Just as she reaches the thing and looks at it, she . Everybody runs up to the thing and looks at it, hoping to find out what happened to Starlin. "It's a mirror." All, of a sudden everybody gets pulled into the mirror and they get knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh. This feels very familiar, doesn't it my love" Miroku slowly sits up. They seem to be in the same cavern as before, but the mirror is missing and everthing is in the opposite place as it was before. Sango sits up too and looks at Miroku. Kagome is looking through her backpack for something, Inu-yasha is sitting in a corner, Starlin is trying to move some of the rocks away from the entrance, and Shippo and Kirara are curled up together, sleeping. Kagome finds what she is looking for and pulls out a small bottle. She opens it and pulls out a few pills. "Inu-yasha? Why don't you help Starlin get us out of here? Instead of doing nothing." He just looks at her, then turns his head away and ignores her. "Inu-yasha...Do you want me to say it? I will if you don't get over there and help her, now." Snort. Why don't you go help her yourself, wench." "SIT, BOY! As soon as that wears off, you better be over there and helping Starlin, or else." Starlin has stopped for a second and loks at Kagome in shock."What…? Ho...How" Kagome looks at Starlin in sand notices her shock. "It's from the very begi, when Inu-yasha was trying to kill me. An old priestess, called Kaede, put the rosary around Inu-yasha's neck so I could bind his spirit just by saying the word 'sit'." Inu-yasha goes crashing to the ground again. "What was that for wench" "Oops. Sorry about that Inu-yasha. I didn't mean that one." She looks at Starlin and smile. "See what I mean" Starlin nods, then smiles. She starts moving rocks away fom the entrance again, and the spell finally wears off and allows Inu-yasha to get up.

He walks over to the entrance, and starts pulling rocks away from it too. Kagome just pulls out a water bottle out of her bpack and swallows two of the pills she has in her hand, then she drinks a little bit of water in order to wash them down with. "Does anybody's head hurt" Both Sango and Miroku and Sango raise a hand. They both have a sheepish expression on their face. Kagome walks over to them and hands them two pills each. She passes the water bottle to Sango first. Sango swallows the pills, drinks some water, then passes the bottle to Miroku. Miroku does the same thing and passes the bottle back to Kagome. Kagome goes and puts it back in her backpack. "Those pills should start working in a couple of minutes." Inu-yasha and Starlin have cleared an opening to the outside and glance through for a moment. They strop working and walk over to the others. Starlin answers first. "I don't think we are in Japan anymore." Kagome goes and wakes Shippo up and Sango picks up Kirara. They all walk to the hole that Inu-yasha and Starlin have made and go through. They are greeted by a very strange group. Two voices say at the same time, one is sneering and the other kind"Who are you"

**_(camera shows a very strange picture. 12 people are sitting around a campfire. 2 inu-hanyous, 2 neko-kitsune hanyous, 2 monks, 2 female tajiya, 2 kitsunes, 2 mikos-in-training, and 2 fire-cat in small form.)_**

"How could this happen? The mirror you are talking about hasn't been seen here in over a hundred years" The group has met ther match, literally. They have fallen into the world of the mirror. An upside down version of reality. They have met their mirror matches. "Now, calm down Sango, my love. There has to be a good reason that the mirror brought our counterparts here. You shouldn't be rude." The Sango in the red armor calms down a bit and sits down next to the serene looking Miroku. Miroku, _serene-looking_! lol. The two Shippos are playing around by a log, and the Kiraras are curled up together, sleeping. Our Kagome is sitting next to the one that she loves,he Inu-yasha in the red Kimono. The other Kagome is sitting next to the Inu-yasha in the pink kimono and doesn't look very happy. The other Starlin Genesis shifts her position on the tree branch that she is sitting on, then swings down and hangs by her tail .

"I know what happened here. You guys were brought here in order to learn something, and I think you should know a little of how our world works. Demons are considered a disease. _My _Shippo can show yours how to put on a disguise so that he looks like a hanyou. That is what he _should_ be doing right now." She raises her voice a little bit at 'should' and the Shippo in the bright shirt reacts and starts to teach the Shippo in the pants a spell. "Like I was saying. _My_ Shippo can teach yours to put on a convicing disguise, as a hanyou. Humans are considered . Pretty much, they go and do what, when, and where we tell them to, otherwise they don't live. Hanyous are in control of this world. If you are a hanyou, then you'll do very well here. If your not, then too bad for you."She faces the Inu-yasha in the red kimono and her counterpart. "Red-Inu-yasha, you know that blue vile, that my counterpart's chest should have given you" He looks a bit suspicious, but nods, an almost unnoticeable one. She just laughs at his expression. "Dang, you really aren't like our Inu-yasha." She stops for a second and has a good chuckle. "Well, I suggest you drink the liquid that is inside. I'm pretty sure that you're gonna need it." He glares at her, grumbles a bit, and then pulls it out of his inner kimono and drinks it. As does the other Inu-yasha. "Feh. How long does this shit take to work" "It should start working pretty quickly." The Starlin in black, the one that our heroes met in the cave, looks at Kagome. That vile is going to affect you too, Kagome-chan. You are his soul mate, so it will affect you. He doesn't realize this, otherwise, as you well know, he never would have drank it. It will allow both you and him to know what the other is thinking, along with what the other is feeling. I hope that it helps. Kagome smiles at her and thinks one thought at her. Thank you.

All of a sudden surprise shows on both of the Inu-yashas' faces. One quickly covers it, but the other just looks at his Kagome in wonder. "Is this really what you are thinking my love? You truly believe that I should still love Kikyo? I don't love her, I _love_ you." The Inu-yasha in the pink kimono stares at the Kagome with the black bow strapped to her back with love showing in his gaze. She just looks annoyed. "Get out of my head, dog-turd." Everybody in our heros' group looks a bit shocked, but the others just look like a comment like that, from Kagome, is normal. All of a sudden the lecherous Miroku starts laughing.

"It's as if Inu-yasha and Kagome have switched personalities." He topples over laughing his head off. After a while, he calms down and keeps his amusment to an occasional chuckle. Fricken Miroku. **I guess it works. I just realized something, I ggoing to have to learn to hide my thoughts now. **Actually, Kagome-chan, you are still going to have to learn to hide your thoughts, but it isn't too important. Inu-yasha doesn't realize that you are his soul mate yet. Because he is the one who drank the liquid, he can tune out your thoughts if he wants to. Pretty much, any thoughts that you have are just going to be a memory in the back of his mind that he doesn't pay any attention to unless he looks for them. If he doesn't want to hear your thoughts, then he won't. I'm almost positive that he won't listen to them until he wants to go looking for this 'Kikyo' person that he thinks he cares so much for. I suggest that you just sit back and listen to his thoughts, Kagome-chan. You might hear something that is important.

Kagome nods and she sits listening to Inu-yasha's thoughts. Miroku's a fricken idiot. I don't understand what Sango sees in him. But, I don't what Kagome sees in me either. I really don't deserve her, but I love her so much. Arg, this is fricken frustrating. I can't tell her because then she would start to build hopes on it. Hopes that I might not be able to let her have. Besides, if I asked her to be my mate, it wouldn't mean the same for her as it would for me. If I asked her and she said yes, then I could mark her and she would be mine for ever. But I can't allow that to happen for her. She deserves to love someone who doesn't have a past love after him wanting to take him to hell with her, or someone who made a promise to that same past love to always protect her.

Kagome looks at Inu-yasha. She knows what she heard, but she's not sure that she can believe it. All of a sudden a wave of regret washes over her. She's not sure how, but she knows that it's from Inu-yasha. She thinks for a second, then decides to try something. She thinks of the love that she has for Inu-yasha. It rises up in her a overflows, she imagines it going to Inu-yasha and washing over him. She knows that it has worked because he sits up slightly and his regret that she felt except for a barely noticable trace.

"Tonight is going to be the full moon, isn't it" "Yes, why do you ask…Um, I'm not exactly sure what to call you." Kagome answers the Inu-yasha in the pink kimono. "Darn it. Come morning, I'm going to be human. Oh, and just call me 'Yasha', it's easier and it will keep both of us 'Inu-yashas from answering." He points to the Inu-yasha in the red kimono. "Okay, but why are you going to be human come morning" "It's the full moon, right? Well the day of the full moon, I turn human for the day." "Oh like Inu-yasha and the New Moon, right Yasha" He nods and smiles at Kagome. "Yes, exactly." Yasha turns and faces everyone else. When he speaks he raises his voice a lttle bit, in order for everyone to hear. "I believe that it would probably be a good idea to have different names for all of us, so that we don't get confused. Everyone can just call me 'Yasha'. And I'm pretty sure that my stubborn counterpart won't want to change his name, so why don't you go, my love. What do you want everybody to call you so that we don't get confused."

"Since I have to, 'Kag', and I am NOT your love, Yasha." "Since, she just wants to be called 'Kag', then I think that I'll just stick with Kagome. Why don't you go next Miroku" "Which one" Two voices answer at the same time, but the serene one just says a name for himself very quickly. " Just call me 'Hoshi-sama'. I do not mind not having a real name. My counterpart may keep our name to use. My love Sango, may just call me what she wishes." His Sango smiles at him. "I'll just call you 'my love'. Everyone else may call me 'Sango'. I have never answered to anything else." The other Sango just smiles a little sadly, then answers. "I'll be 'Tora.' It's what my nickname used to be, in my village."

"Our Kirara is easy; 'Kilala'. It is another name that she used to be called." Tora Sango smiles at that, because she didn't think that Miroku would have remembered that. "What about the Shippos" The other Starlin Genesis answers. "'Shippo' for ours, and for yours, 'Kaji'. 'kay" Kaji Shippo jumps into Starlin's arms and he hugs her. "Ane, I like the name 'Kaji'. I'll try to remember to answer to it, but I might not, just to annoy Inu-yasha." He smiles and goes and plays with 'Shippo'. "I'm 'Genesis' for short, call me that. It's easier and shorter." Starlin looks relieved. "And I am 'Starlin' for short. I am relieved that I don't have to be called by something else." The talk lapses into an uncomfortable silence, before Kagome finaly steps in. "I think that we should all go to sleep." Inu-yasha jumps into a tree and lays down. Everybody else gets out their blankets, and in Kagome's and Kag's case, their sleeping bags. Kag gives her's to Yasha, though, grabs a blanket, and climbs a tree. She lays down in the crook of the branches and goes to sleep. Everybody else settles down for the night too.

"Okay, all of the hanyous have to be in front. The humans, which includes me for the day, have to follow at least three steps behind them. Tora Sango, you can hold Kilala Kirara, but she must be quiet. Also look like you don't like touching her. Shippo, you are to be right in front of Kagome and Kag." Everybody is very confused, but then Genesis steps in and straightens everybody out. "Okay, female hanyous are the most important, Starlin and me. Then male hanyous, Shippo, Kaji Shippo, and Inu-yasha, so they are right behind us. After the three of them are Kag and Kagome. After them is Miroku and Hoshi-sama. Then Sango and Tora Sango. After Sango is Yasha. Got it? Oh, almost forgot. Sango and Tora Sango can walk along Kirara and Kilala Kirara. They have to be the pack mules, since they are demons." Everybody just nods glumly, takes off there gear and loads it onto Kirara and Kilala's Kirara backs, and gets into their place. They set off down the path and come to a small village.

Humans, don't look anyone in the face unless you are positive that they are human. If you make a mistake and they are a hanyou, the it means that you aren't gonna be living no more. If they are a demon, then let's just say that people with think that you are contaminated and won't come near you for anything. Genesis stops and looks at the humans, then continues. The hanyous in our 'little' group. Pretty much, you can do what you want, but don't be kind to any demons. And don't show too much intrest in any of the humans. The guys, don't look any female in the face unless they order you to. Nobody is lower then you, beside the full demons, so act demure and modest. Oh, and don't you _dare _do anything to a girl that she doesn't like. If you do, you are sentencing yourself to a lot of pain. And I'm not talking about the pain that you receive when the female hits you. You may not den a female anything, unless they are a demon. Demons don't count and everything is always their fault. Girls, anthing that you want, just order a guy to get it fo you. The only guys that you can't order to do your bidding are the hanyous. Starlin, if she wants, can tell Inu-yasha to do whatever she wants and he has to obey, but no _human _female can order a male hanyou to do anything. "Starlin when I nod, bow. Don't bow too much, but still, bow. She's a miko and the oldest female here, besides us, that is." The _very_ old-looking miko bows so low that she almost falls over. Genesis nods an almost i nod and they both bow slightly, Starlin a bit lower then Genesis.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hanyou-sama." She then she bows to Inu-yasha, not as low, but still quite low. He stumbles a bit, but bows a slight bow back. She straightens out. "You honor us with your presence, my lords and ladies. I do not mean to intrude, but if you need anything, please tell me." She bows again and waits, hoping for an answer. "We need a place to stay for the night, but other then that we require nothing. Thank you very much. That will be all." The old miko bows then answers. "Very well, my lady." The old miko stps backward for a few steps, and then turns around and walks away.

"Sumimasen, excuse me." A very skinny male, with his head tilted downward, asks. The group look at him and they wait for him to speak. "My great-grandmother, the miko that you met earlier, has sent me to show all of you to the quarters that have been prepared for you." He is bowing very low, and his back looks like you could use it for a desk. "Alright, lead the way...um...uh...Tell me your name." "It is not important to me, but people call me 'Uma'." He leads theway into the middle of the town. I know that it is kind of mean, but 'Uma' means horse.They finally reach a very house. "This house is for the hanyous." He bows then continues towards the back of the house. "Your , the humans, may sleep back here. He pints to a small hut that look as if it couldn't even hold one human, let alone seven plus demons. "You must be kidding me! There isn't enough room in there for even _one_ of us" Genesis walks up to Kagome and slaps her. Not hard, just hard enough to get her attention and to shut her up. "_You _are human, it doesn't matter if you are Inu-yasha's mate, or not. You're human and you should act like it." She walks back up to the front of the group, while Kagome is just standing in the same place and holding her cheek.

"I am sorry for the female, Miko-in-training's outburst. She has yet to learn her place. We might have the male hanyou's twin showing up tonight. And the male human back there" She points at Yasha with her thumb, then continues. "he is leaving. Mostly, he's just with us because he is helpful." She wrinkles her nose disdainfully. "I'm going to send him as a messenger to my daughter, but I doubt that he'd make it there." She shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well. At least he's just a human and not anyone important." Uma bows and tries not to look at them, but you can see the hurt in his eyes. "My lady, may I please leave now? My grandmother would appreciate my help with the food." Genesis nods and he hurries away.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. Please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, this is a revised edition and I changed a couple of minor things. Mostly just slight details, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**The Mirror** Chapter 5 

"Genesis! How could you! You hurt him" Genesis's tail swishes angrily and her ears twitch a nervously. "I had to! It was expected. Besides, take a look how you were acting! Even Kag knows better then to make an outburst like that in public, and she's the one who is always chasing Shippo! Your lucky that your outburst wasn't any worse then it was! If it had been, then I would have had to KILL you! Don't you get it! You're _human_! Disobeying a hanyou can get you KILLED here" Kagome doesn't look like she likes it, but she shuts up and nods her head. Inu-yasha smells salt water and starts growling because he knows that it's from Kagome. She has tears running down her face and he starts panicking, then runs out of the house and jumps into a tree that's outside.

Genesis plops down and sighs. "Sorry I yelled at you Kagome, but you have to be careful. A lot of hanyous would have killed you right there. They would have taken it as a sign of rebellion. And rebel humans are either killed right away, or their spirits are broken. You _have_ to be careful. I already know that your Inu-yasha would kill me if anything ever happened to you, and no, it isn't because you're his shard-detector. He loves you and he knows it. He's just too hard-headed to tell you." Kagome wipes the tears off her face and plops down beside Genesis. "It's okay. Do you think that we could stay in here? There's enough room for everyone." Kagome looks around and Genesis smiles. "That's what we were going to do anyways. We never let the humans and demons of our group sleep in the place that the villagers provide. Why don't you call your Inu-yasha in. He ran outside when you started crying. Then all of us can settle down for the night." Kagome gets up. "Okay." She walks out the door and looks around for Inu-yasha.

She spots him in the top of a tree a couple feet away, asleep. She tries to be quiet as she walks up to him, but she trips and rustles some leaves. She freezes, but his ears just twitch and he falls into a deeper sleep. **He looks so calm, so peaceful when he's asleep.** She walks slowly over to him. Now that she knows that he won't wake if she makes a little bit of sound, she walks up to the tree. She carefully climbs up to the branch he is on and sits beside him. She notices that the branch is big enough for her to sit beside him without either of them falling off and chews on her lip a bit. Then she scoots over to his side and curls up there. Inu-yasha starts to groggily open his eyes. He's still half-asleep and doesn't realize what he is doing yet.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her so that she is leaning against him with both his arms around her body. She's startled when he first pulls her into his lap and arms, but decides that he must not realize what he is doing. **He must think that I'm Kikyo. It hurts, but it's true.** "I...love…you…'gome." He nuzzles his head in her hair and holds her a bit tighter. She's in a mild state of shock, but finally gets over it and snuggles into his red hoari. She falls asleep, for the first time, with his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I knew it. This is great. I better go tell everyone that they aren't going to be coming back in tonight. **Then as an afterthought, **I better tell them that they fell asleep in a tree. Otherwise that monk, Miroku, will think of something hentai.** Genesis walks down the hallway and back to everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(The next morning: camera focuses on Inu-yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree. He has arms around her and they are both asleep, but Inu-yasha is starting to come awake.) _**

**Huh? Why am I so warm?** He slowly opens his eyes and sees Kagome.** What happened? How did Kagome get up here? Oh no. She probably came up here to wake me up. I must have pulled her to me when I was asleep. This is not good. What if I told her something that I didn't want her to know. She's probably going to be really mad at me for this.** He starts trying to disentangle himself, but she just snuggles further into his hoari. **Ah, damn! I'm going to have to leave her like this. Otherwise she's going to wake up. Damnit! When she wakes up, she's gonna 'sit' me. She probably didn't even want me to hold her like this. Shit! Now she's gonna hate me.** But she looks so peaceful. I love her, but she can't want me. I'm a hanyou. He finally notices that Kagome is starting to wake up, but before she does, she mumbles something that he has to strain to here. "I love…you…too, Inu…ya…sha." Understanding dawns on him just as she comes awake.

"You can here my thoughts, can't you" Kagome groggily opens her eyes and looks at him, then yawns. "Morning Inu-yasha. What was that you just asked me? I didn't hear you." He listens for her thoughts in the back of his mind. I wonder what it was that Inu-yasha said? I wasn't awake enough to hear it before. He's probably going to make me get down now, but I really don't want to. I like being in his arms and I love him. She listens for Inu-yasha's thoughts without even thinking about it. I can here her thoughts. And I'm pretty sure that she can hear mine. That means that... Damnit all! Why didn't Starlin tell me? Never mind. She already knew that if she had told me, then I wouldn't have drank the stuff in that stupid blue vile. Arg! She's probably listening to my thoughts right now.

"Oops" Inu-yasha looks at Kagome. "Yes. A big time 'oops'." He tightens his arms around her a bit. "Inu-yasha? What you were thinking, did you really mean it? Do you really love me" He thinks about it for a few minutes. She starts thinking that his answer is going to be 'no' because of his silence, but then he answers her. "Yes, I meant it. I love you. I didn't want to, but I do. I kept telling myself that you wouldn't want me because I'm a hanyou., that I should love Kikyo, that I owe her, but it didn't work. I love you Kagome."

She turns around and throws her arms around his neck. She kisses him and he's so shocked that they almost fall out of the tree. "I love you too, Inu-yasha. I don't care that you're a hanyou. To me you're just you. You're my Inu-yasha, my love, the one I want as my mate, and I wouldn't want you to be anything or anyone other then who you are." She kisses him again and this time he kisses her back.

"Did you two have fun last night" They look down to see Miroku sitting right below them and both of them turn bright red. Inu-yasha grabs Kagome and jumps down to the ground, then lets her go. Her face is red and she suddenly seems very interested in her feet. Miroku starts laughing then goes and claps Inu-yasha on the back. "So, how far did you two go" Inu-yasha starts growling and Miroku backs away a little bit. "I'm guessing not very..." Tora Sango has come out and Miroku is now unconscious. She drags him back into the house. "Sorry guys. I accidentally let him get away from me." She slides the door shut and Inu-yasha and Kagome look at each other. "Umm.." Both their faces are bright red, but Kagome kisses Inu-yasha and it's as if Miroku had never showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they still going at it" The two kits look at each other. "Yep." The two kits look out the window again. They see Inu-yasha lead Kagome around the corner of the house and into the woods. "Aww. There aren't any windows over there. We can't see what happens now." Shippo looks at Kaji Shippo. "Maybe we can sneak out? Never mind. Ane would know right away and wouldn't let us. Besides, Inu-yasha would smell us." They plop down to the ground, disappointed. They had wanted to see what Inu-yasha and Kagome would do.

**_(camera focuses on Kagome and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha has his arms around Kagome's waist and is looking into at her.)_**

"Kagome, If we do this, then you won't be able to change your mind anymore. If you decided that you don't love me anymore, there wouldn't be anything you could do." She kisses him lightly. "Inu-yasha, I won't change my mind. I love you and I won't ever love anyone else the way that I do you." Her voice as a note of finality in it and he kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. One of his hands is slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and the other is holding her tightly against him. They slowly go farther into the forest and the last button comes undone. Inu-yasha picks Kagome up and he takes them deeper into the forest.

They are in a small alcove and Inu-yasha takes off his outer hoari while Kagome lets her shirt drop slowly to the ground. She looks at him as he walks over to her and they lay down in the soft moss of the forest. She puts her hands on his chest and slides his inner hoari down his shoulders. She runs her hands over his bare chest and he kisses her gently ad slowly. "Kagome are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She looks at him and smiles. He already knows her answer, but he had to be sure. He tries to undo her bra, but finally just uses one of his claws on it and it falls off onto the ground. He puts his hands back where they had just been before he had removed her bra ad kneads them gently, playing with her puckered pink nipples.

She gasps and undoes his pants. They fall off and she looks at him appreciatively. He pulls her skirt and underwear off. They look at each other and realize gladly that they are naked, both in body and in soul. Inu-yasha kisses her. "I love you Kagome." "I know Inu-yasha, but it's wonderful to hear you say it." She smiles and he looks at her with a question in his eyes. She nods and his mouth touches her breasts. She gasps at the wave of heat that washes over her.

He lightly licks her breast, then bites down gently, right where her heart is. His fangs break her skin and he tastes the sweetness of her blood. He licks the blood away and the bite mark heals, but it leaves two red fang marks right over her heart. He licks her again and his hands rest lightly on her waist. One hand goes down slightly and brushes against her inner folds. The scent of her desire spikes and she moans softly at the heat that washes over her. He does it again and smiles gently as her scent spikes. He realizes that she likes it and slowly brushes a single clawed finger against her inner folds. She moans and pulls him close to her. He kisses her, then slowly makes little wet trails all over her body. He slowly moves downward until he reaches the spot that his hand had been caressing. He licks her lightly there and her hips jerk upward.

He grins and holds her hips down. She moans as he licks her again. He sucks on the little nub gently and swirls his tongue around it. She starts quivering and he stops. He's not sure how, but he knows that she can't take much more. He kisses her lightly, trying to calm her, and starts to slowly move himself into her, but her hips jerk out of his hands and he sinks deeply into her before he can slow himself. He feels himself go through a thin barrier and starts moving his hips after a moment of surprise at her tightness, at her sweetness. He smells the scent of her blood and knows that he hurt her somehow, but she doesn't seem to notice any pain and their hips move together in a rhythm as old as time itself. They both climax and howl their pleasure at the explosion as their bodies go limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(camera shows Inu-yasha and Kagome lying together with no clothes on. They have Inu-yasha's outer hoari over them like a blanket.)_**

"Mmm. Inu…yasha." Kagome snuggles into Inu-yasha and he puts his arms around her. His eyes are open and he's looking at his Mark on Kagome. She doesn't know yet, but it will stay there forever. **I'll tell her when she wakes up. She looks so comfortable right now. I don't want to wake her.** He pulls her a little closer to him and falls back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm. Morning Inu-yasha." She turns her head, looks at him sleepily, and smiles. His expression softens when he notices that she's awake. "Morning Kagome." He sits up and pulls her to him. His outer hoari has slid off them and she blushes slightly. She notices his Mark on her skin and wonders what it is as she traces the pair of fang marks with her finger. "Inu-yasha? What is this" "Um…It's my Mark. It means that you're mine, that you're my mate. It won't go away, if you're wondering." She looks at it, then at him. She kisses him and he's a bit surprised at her forwardness, but soon it's a good thing that they didn't have any clothes on, other wise they would have been ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Later...(camera shows Kagome and Inu-yasha in a small river.)_**

Kagome splashes Inu-yasha. "I'll get you for that." He splashes her back, then dives under the water. She waits for him to come up for air, but when he doesn't, she starts to get worried. She tries to look through the water for him, but she doesn't see him. All of a sudden he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Eeep" She swings around and he kisses her. A little while later they stop for air and she looks at him. "Don't scare me like that again! I was worried." He kisses her lightly. "You don't have to worry about me. I can hold my breath a long time. You will too, eventually." "What do you mean that I will too" He cheeks turn a bit pink and he looks down slightly. "I guess I forgot to tell you. It's a side effect of my putting my Mark on you. Your blood will change and you will slowly turn into an inu-hanyou. You're my mate, now. You're apart of me, and I'm apart of you. He kisses her again and they slowly make their way towards the bank of the river. One word: PUPS! lol I think that I'll leave it off here for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. The 'I collared my bitch' part belongs to someone else. I didn't think it up on my own, unfortunately. The things that are mine, please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

Attention: To all my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

**The Mirror**

**Chapter 6**

**_(camera shows Inu-yasha and Kagome walking through the forest, hand-in-hand and occasionally stopping to kiss.) _**

Inu-yasha sniffs the air lightly and detects a subtle change in Kagome's scent 'Damn! She just went into heat. Kuso! This is just what I needed. She just barely becomes my mate and I can't go near her unless we want pups. Fate just fucked me over again.' "Damnit" Kagome looks confused and looks at him. "What's wrong, Inu-yasha" "You just went into heat. I can smell the change in your scent." Kagome looks even more confused when he says this. He grits his teeth and his cheeks turn a little pink as he tries to explain. "Um…what's the best way to say this? Um, well, I guess you could say that I don't think that you want pups right now." His cheeks turn a little bit pinker before he continues. "We can't mate until you come out of heat, unless you want to have a pup or two." They both blush.

"Oh..." They both sit down under a tree and Inu-yasha puts his arms around her. "You're going to have to teach me Inu-yasha. I don't know anything about inu-youkai. I didn't even know that you could hold your breath for such a long time. You'll have to teach me, but later. Right now I just want to stay here in your arms." She smiles softly and looks at Inu-yasha. He isn't listening to her and has fallen asleep. At first she's angry, but that quickly disappears as she watches him sleep. She tries to get up without waking him up, but he tightens his arms around her and she can't. She sighs, smiles softly, and leans back against him. "What am I going to do with you, Inu-yasha" She soon falls asleep, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(camera shows Inu-yasha and Kagome in the forest, asleep. Inu-yasha is having a nightmare.)**_

"No…Mother! No, don't leave me" Inu-yasha is thrashing around a bit and the movement wakes Kagome up. She sits up and starts worrying about him. She shakes him lightly, then a little bit harder when he doesn't wake up. He still doesn't wake up and she finally just kisses him. He slowly comes out of his nightmare to find Kagome kissing him. He kisses her back and starts to take off her clothes. "Inu-yasha...We can't...not right…now…I..." She gasps as he cups her breasts and all her protests go down the drain. He starts taking off his clothes with one hand and with the other gently caresses her. She gasps again, then moans. He finishes getting his clothes off and enters her swiftly. They both climax instantly and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where those two are. They should be back by now." "I don't know Miroku-sama. They are probably still mating. I just hope that Kagome doesn't get pregnant." When Starlin says this he does something that is very un-Miroku like, he blushes. "I guess I should have expected that. Where are they, though" "Shippo and me saw them go into the forest a while ago, Ane." Kaji Shippo jumps into Starlin's arms as he says this. "I better go find them, then. I'll be back. And before you ask, no you may not come with me. Same goes for you Miroku-sama." She sets Kaji Shippo back on the ground, walks outside, and starts to track their scent. She comes to the place Inu-yasha had Marked Kagome. She knows it's the place because she can smell the musk, sweat, and blood. She goes farther and tracks their scent to a different place. She smells musk and sweat again and moves on as fast as he can. She's blushing furiously by now when she smells it again by a small river.

'Damn. They're worse then rabbits.' She moves on and finally comes to where Kagome and Inu-yasha are. She turns even redder when she realizes that they don't have any clothes on. She steps a little bit closer and sniffs hesitantly. **Inu-yasha no baka. Didn't he realize that Kagome is in heat? He's lucky that she didn't get pregnant. Well, I better wake them up. Here goes nothing.** She steps closer and shakes Kagome. Inu-yasha's ears twitch, but he doesn't wake up. Kagome shakes off Starlin's hand and snuggles into Inu-yasha's shoulder. He wraps one of his arms around her and she settles down. Starlin sighs. **I didn't want to do this, but I guess that I'm going to have to...** She flattens her ears to her head and opens her mouth.

"Wake up you two! Everybody is worried about you" She yells this as loud as she possibly can and it's loud enough for Inu-yasha's ears to flatten and for them both to startle awake. They turn bright red when they realize that they are naked and that Starlin can see them. She has an amused expression on her face as she sees them quickly get up and scramble around for their clothes, blushing all the while.

They finish dressing and look at Starlin sheepishly. "Inu-yasha, you do realize that you're an idiot, right? You're very lucky. With as many times as you two stopped, I'm very surprised that Kagome isn't pregnant. And are you stupid? Mating with Kagome when she's in heat? You could have gotten her pregnant and from what I've heard so far, that isn't something you need right now." Inu-yasha looks like a guilty teenager and seems to be very interested in his feet. Kagome steps in front of him and she looks really pissed off. She starts growling a bit, which surprises all three of them. "Don't you _dare_ talk to Inu-yasha like that. It's not all his fault, it's partly mine too. If I had tried harder, maybe we wouldn't have gone all the way this time, but it's NOT all Inu-yasha's fault. Besides, its not your place to yell at him"

Kagome looks at Starlin and her eyes turn a little bit reddish as she glares at her. Inu-yasha takes a couple of steps forward and puts his arms around Kagome. She calms down a bit as Inu-yasha nibbles on the back her neck. "Inu-yasha, stop. You don't want to get Kagome pregnant and that's where your nibbling on her like that will lead." Inu-yasha looks at Starlin and growls, then goes back to nibbling on Kagome's neck. "Inu-yasha, much as I hate to admit it, she's right. You have to..." She starts purring as he gets to a particularly tender spot. Starlin's tail swishes around angrily and she finally just pulls Kagome away from Inu-yasha. Both of them growl in anger, but they see Starlin's expression and stop. "You have to stop, Inu-yasha. I know that you love her, but you DON'T want Kagome to get pregnant. Now let's go. The others are probably even more worried about you then they were before. They head back to the village, Inu-yasha and Kagome sulking all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you two, did you have 'fun'" This is from Miroku, but he quickly can't say anymore due to the fact that Sango has just knocked him out with her Hirakotsu. 'Why did I have to fall in love with a pervert?' She rolls her eyes, grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the room. Kagome and Inu-yasha are blushing and sit down next to each other in one of the few dark corners in the room. "Next time I go into heat, Inu-yasha, we won't have to worry about me getting pregnant. They have something in my time that can keep me from getting pregnant." Inu-yasha blushes and doesn't say anything. "Inu-yasha? How long will it take me to become a hanyou" "A couple of months normally, but there are a few ways to speed it up." "There are? How"

Inu-yasha stares at her sadly for a moment before answering by saying the first thing that pops into his head. "Are you really that eager to not be able to go back to your family again? I doubt that your grandfather would appreciate you turning into a hanyou." Kagome looks at him and he puts his arms around her. She snuggles into them and he nibbles on her neck a little bit. "It doesn't matter Inu-yasha. I can handle Grandpa. How is it possible to speed up the transformation" He sighs and nibbles on the tip of her ear. She moves her head so that he can reach it better and starts purring.

"I could give you some of my blood, that's one way. Another is for you to put your Mark on me, but for that, you would need to be farther along in your transformation, or you could carry a pup, that's one other way. I think that there are a couple of more ways, but I don't know what they are." "I want it to go faster. I can't get pregnant because that is just not something we can do right now, but I do want it too go faster, my love." She looks at him with a question in her eyes. "You really want it to go faster, don't you" He sighs when he sees her nod. "Fine. Lets go outside, that way we don't bother the others." They go outside and sit under a tree. "You're gonna have to drink it." He bites his wrist so that it starts to bleed and holds it out to Kagome. She licks at his wrist hesitantly, but quickly finds out that it doesn't taste too bad. She licks at his wrist until it heals.

Inu-yasha looks at her sadly. "Just remember Kagome, this is what you wanted. You should be a hanyou by the end of tomorrow if I'm judging right by how quickly your scent is changing." They quietly walk back inside. Kagome has a smile on her face, but Inu-yasha looks like he feels guilty about something. They go sit back in the same dark corner as before. Inu-yasha puts his arms around Kagome and she snuggles into him and falls asleep.

Inu-yasha looks down at Kagome and watches hr sleep. **My Kagome…what have you made me do? I know that you wanted it, but I can't help feeling guilty. You didn't know what you were getting into. I guess that I'll just have to make sure that I work even harder to protect you now. I don't want to lose you, now that I've just found you. What about Kikyo? How are you going to tell her that you've finally mated with Kagome? I don't know.** Inu-yasha looks down at Kagome whose scent is already starting to change from a humans to a hanyou's.

**Is she still going to have her Miko powers or will she have to learn to deal without them? Your blood is strong and it now runs in her veins. Remember that. I know that my blood is strong, but she'll probably be fine because of her Miko blood.** He holds Kagome a bit tighter when he hers her groan and feels some of her bones reconfiguring themselves. **Oy, Kagome, I never want to let you go. I want you to be mine forever.** He runs his claws lightly over Kagome's body and accidentally slits the very top of her blouse so that it now shows his Mark on her.

As she changes, it also changes.** It will eventually be a red crescent moon. That is my Mark. She should show it off, it would keep that fricken mutt from trying to take her.** He growls and slits Kagome's blouse a little bit farther. It falls open and he caresses the little cleft that he can now see. He traces his Mark and looks at her. **Mine! My Mate! My Kagome! She was always yours, idiot. You were just too stubborn to see it.** Kagome whimpers a bit as he watches her ears get a bit pointy and move up a bit.

"Inu-yasha, Kagome! It is time to eat. I'm guessing that all of us are staying another night. I will go tell the Miko." Genesis gets up and walks out the door. Inu-yasha picks up Kagome and brings her over to where the food is, but she doesn't wake up. "Inu-yasha, what's wrong with Okasan? Why is she asleep" Kaji Shippo tries to see Kagome better, but Inu-yasha won't let him and pushes him away. "Ask Tora Sango. Right now it's better if she doesn't wake up."

Tora Sango walks up to Inu-yasha and Kagome. "You gave her your blood, didn't you" Inu-yasha doesn't say a word, just nods. "Thought so. Here." Tora Sango pulls something out of her pouch and hands it too Inu-yasha. "Make her drink it. It will put her into a deeper sleep, that way it won't hurt her as much. I know that her whimpering bothers you. Answer me one thing though, why" "She wanted it and wouldn't forget the idea when I told her to." Inu-yasha looks down at Kagome and makes her drink the liquid that Tora Sango had given him. He sighs in relief when she falls into a deeper sleep.

"She's not going to be able to go out of your range of spirit for awhile, you know that right" Inu-yasha looks up at Tora Sango. "What do you mean" Tora Sango sighs and sits down next to Inu-yasha. "What I mean, is that she needs you to balance her because of her Miko powers and because she hasn't had a chance to get used to having inu-youkai instincts like you have. It's all going to hit her at once and it would be too dangerous to allow her to leave your range of spirit. So, you're going to have to figure out a way to keep her from going out of that area. If you need my help, just ask. I don't want Kagome to get hurt." Tora Sango gets up and walks back to the other side of the room, leaving Inu-yasha and Kagome alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes Miss, I will." Miroku has just barely picked up the groceries when someone else tries to catch his attention. "I want to bear your child. I'm female so you have to listen to me. Get over here now." A very pushy female walks forward and starts to drag him away by his ear. "Excuse me, Miss. I have a betrothed waiting for me who wouldn't be very happy with me if you did. She's a Tajiya and she hits very hard. I'm more afraid of her at the moment then I am of you." She snorts and looks at him. "So what. Get over here now." She yanks on his ear and he almost falls over." "Tora! Help! Sango, my love"

A very annoyed Tora Sango appears. "Let go of my betrothed, now. Before I get really mad." The girl looks at Tora Sango and snorts. "Huh! You can't do anything, I'm a princess. I'm ranked higher then you are, Tajiya." She continues to pull Miroku by the ear and Miroku has a panicky expression on his face. Then, Kag shows up and takes the situation in hand. "Let him go. You may be a princess, but I'm a Miko, and the mate of a hanyou. Let go of Miroku now." The girl looks pouty, but does what Kag says. "Miroku, finish the chores that the mother and daughter gave you then get back to the house. You are not to accept anymore chores from anyone outside of the people you travel with and be quick about it." She turns around and walks away. Tora Sango follows after her and Miroku finishes delivering the groceries and washing the daughter's kimonos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mated with Yasha, Kag" "Yes. He was getting to be annoying, so I finally gave in. He marked me and gave me some of his blood in order to speed the transformation. It will be done by tonight, but I don't like the feeling of my bones moving around on me, or the color flickering in and out of my eyes." They get back to the house and go their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was wrong with the letch" "A very pushy princess wanted to bear his child, but Kag stepped in and pulled rank over her. It seems that whatever happens to us also happens to our counterparts, only in slightly ways. Kag mated with Yasha and drank some of his blood, but she's not sleeping. Pretty much, she just in a bad mood because she can feel her bones moving around on her and the color keeps flickering in and out of her vision." Inu-yasha smirks. "I'm glad that Kagome isn't awake for that. She likes being able to see in color." He holds her a little closer to him and Tora Sango leaves him and Kagome alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sango, do you want to get married today" "Today, as in right now" "Yes, why not? Inu-yasha and Kagome are already Mated, as are Kag and Yasha. Why don't we get married today? You could wear anything you want and I'd be happy." Tora Sango smiles. "Okay, but lets wait until tomorrow after Kagome wakes up. We'll wait one more night, my love." They hug each other and walk back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The next morning...(camera shows Kagome and Inu-yasha in one corner and Miroku and Tora Sango in another one. Kaji Shippo, Kirara, Kilala Kirara, and Shippo are running around out side. Inu-yasha is starting to wake up.)_**

Inu-yasha slowly opens his eyes and looks sleepily down at Kagome. **She looks so peaceful lying here in my arms. She always looks so innocent and trusting when she's asleep.** "I don't know how I ever lived without you." A sudden movement catches his eye and he sees a pair of delicate-looking, black dog-ears twitch. He smiles sadly now that he's realized that Kagome's transformation is complete. **Why, Kagome? Why do you love me? I know that I don't deserve it, yet I have it. You Mated with me and let me Mark you, do you really love me that much?**

Kagome starts to wake up and Inu-yasha is dragged away from his thoughts. She opens her eyes and yawns deeply. "Hello, my love." he smiles at her sleepy expression and yawns himself. "Morning, my mate. How do you feel" Kagome's smiles sleepily and yawns again. "Wonderful, except that I'm tired. I don't have any clue why though." Inu-yasha looks at her thoughtfully and answers her.

"You're tired because you're not use to the youkai blood running through your veins. You can't go outside of my range of sprit for a while. At least not until you know how to control your instincts." "What do you mean, learn to control my instincts" Kagome sits up quickly and almost falls out of Inu-yasha's lap. "Exactly what it sounds like. You didn't have time to get used to them and now you have to learn how to deal with them all at once instead of little by little." Kagome blanches and her ears flatten against her head. "How long will that take" He looks at her with a condescending expression on his face. "As long as it takes. Now, we have to get up and start if you expect to be able to control them anytime soon." Inu-yasha stands up, Kagome in his arms, and walks outside.

Kagome squints at the sudden brightness, but her eyes quickly adjust. Inu-yasha walks out to an open field and sets Kagome down. He looks at her and finds her blushing. He smirks when she does this and makes a comment about her red face. "What's wrong Kagome? Are your instincts already bothering you" She takes a step closer to Inu-yasha and looks at him. "Inu-yasha? I don't understand this..." She gasps; he can smell her scent spike and knows exactly what is going on. He picks her up, runs over to the small river, drops her in, and watches as she goes under.

"Fuckin Inu-yasha! WHAT WAS THAT FOR" She sputters and tries to get some of her hair out of her face. "You were going to let your instincts take over." She blushes, then starts to look pissed off. She tackles him and he falls backwards onto his back under the surprise attack. He starts growling when she tries to pull his hoari down. He grabs her wrists, but his hoari is already off his shoulders. Kagome nuzzles him right below his chin and his growling turns to purring. Kagome licks lightly at his neck and his purring gets a little louder. She slowly works her way down until she is right where his heart his. She bites down gently puncturing the skin with her fangs, and licks up his blood. The pair of fang marks heals and changes to look like a light blue colored version of one of her purifying arrows.

Kagome's mouth travels downward a little bit more and her tongue swirls against one of his nipples. He moans and finally lets go of her wrists. She lets her head go down a little bit more and nips him gently on the stomach. He moans and tries to get her to stop, but she grabs his wrists and holds him down. Now look who has who Smirk. She goes back to his stomach and licks small trails all over it. She uses her teeth in order to untie the knot on his pants and wiggles against him which makes them slowly slide off. He licks him lightly at his waist and slowly makes a small, wet trail downwards. He growls in order to warn her off the direction she is taking, but she just smirks in response and continues.

She reaches where she was going and licks his shafts lightly. His hips buck and almost knocks her off as he moans. My mate. Mine! She nips him lightly and he hisses. "Hey Kagome, Inu-yasha" Miroku walks over to the river and sees them, They start growling and Kagome looks like she wants to attack him. He turns right back around, his face bright red and starts to walk away, back the way he came. "Uh, I see that you are busy. I'm going to leave right now." He runs back to the house.

Kagome growls for a few more seconds until she's sure that he's gone, then goes back to what she was doing. She nuzzles him and nips him gently. He hisses, then all of a sudden she's on her back and Inu-yasha is over her. He growls and she whimpers. "Kagome, we can't go all the way. We can't have pups yet. It isn't time." He says this in a husky voice as he nuzzles her neck. "You're mine, my mate, my love." She flips a very surprised hanyou over so that she's on top again and nuzzles him on the chest and nips him gently. Inu-yasha gets a determined look on his face and flips them back over again. He wrenches his wrists out of her grasp and holds her down. She tries to free herself, but can't and starts to whimper.

"Kagome, we can't do this..." He stops and moans. She has wrapped her legs around his waist and is using them to pull herself against him. He finally just gives up his protesting when he enters her slightly. His hands slip and Kagome flips them over again. She impales herself on him completely and starts to move her hips. He groans and his own hips pick up the rhythm. They both climax at the same time and their bodies go limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha leans over Kagome and watches her sleep. **What am I going to do with you Kagome? Your can't control your instincts and we're very lucky that you haven't gotten pregnant from that stunt you just pulled.** He looks at his chest and traces the blue arrow that now marks his skin. **Well, I guess nothing bad came about. At least now I have Kagome's Mark on me, but we're going to have to work twice as hard in order for her to learn to control her instincts. We've been lucky so far, next time we might not be so lucky.** He watches his love for a little bit longer, then pulls his outer hoari over them and falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(camera shows Miroku, Tora Sango, Kaji Shippo, Kagome, Starlin, and Inu-yasha standing outside by the small river.)_**

"I told you Inu-yasha! You can't afford to get Kagome pregnant, yet you went and mated with her again? Inu-yasha no baka! You're such an IDIOT Inu-yasha" Kagome starts growling and Inu-yasha puts his arms around her. "Starlin, calm yourself. This time it definitely wasn't Inu-yasha's fault. As far as I could tell when I walked in on them, Kagome was holding him down." Starlin looks at Miroku and starts growling. "That doesn't matter, he should be stronger then her. Even if she _was_ holding him down, he still should have been able to stop her"

"Enough, Starlin. I screwed up again, I know that. Now, I need you guys to help me with something. It will make it so that Kagome will stay balanced. Miroku, do you have any ofudas? I'm gonna need six of them." Miroku frowns, but hands them to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha slashes Kagome's wrist, and then his own. He puts the ofudas right under their wrists so that they get soaked in the blood. "Kaji Shippo, can you put each five of these spaced evenly a couple of inches outside my range of spirit" He gives five of the blood soaked ofudas to Kaji Shippo and he runs off with them. He comes back five minutes later with a silly grin on his face and he nods. Inu-yasha grins and cuts two strips of cloth off of his outer hoari. He soaks them in the blood from the one remaining ofuda and starts to say something. He has Kagome hold one end of the soaked ofuda while he holds the other. He drapes the two strips of his hoari over the ofuda and finishes the spell. There's a bright flash of light and the ofuda disappears.

"Inu-yasha, what the fuck did you just do" Kagome is yelling at him and trying to get rid of the cloth on her neck. Sango glares at Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha! What in the world did you just do" "I collared my bitch. She can't go out of my range of spirit anymore." Kagome knocks him over in anger then runs off. She doesn't run very far though when she hits a wall and gets knocked down. She screams her frustration and tries to get through the wall, but the more she struggles, the closer she gets shoved towards Inu-yasha. She screams her frustration again and kicks the wall. Then she runs back to Inu-yasha and tackles him. He lands on the ground, her on top of him, her eyes flashing red.

He grabs her wrists and holds her away from him while she rants. She doesn't calm down, so he kisses her and she shuts up. She growls and tries to slap him. He nips her nose and she whimpers, but she doesn't know why. She tries to get free, but he nips her on the nose again. She seems to calm down after this, but as soon as Inu-yasha lets go of her wrists she tackles him again. "I think this is going to be a long day." Everybody but Inu-yasha and Kagome walks back to the house.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As much as I hate it, I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. However, Starlin Genesis, Valkirie, and Vixen are my own characters. The 'I collared my bitch' part belongs to someone else. I didn't think it up on my own, unfortunately. The things that are mine, please do not use them without asking my permission and at least giving me a little credit. Thanks:o)

P.S. Okasan, is what Shippo calls Kagome in his thoughts and sometimes, not only in his thoughts. If something is in **bold,** then it means that is the person's thoughts. "quotes" is them talking. Underlined is telepathy. If it's like this, **bold, **then it means that it is the person's conscience, or in the case of youkai and hanyous youkai side, talking. stars are my thoughts on something I just wrote. **_(camera) _**is when the focus shifts. underlined and stars is the 'blue vile bond'.

P. P .S. Sorry this chapter took so long, but for a long time there, I was having a very hard time figuring out how to write what comes next and also, I was at my Mom's for quite awhile there and she doesn't have a typing program that accepts, and then, when I finally did get home, my typing program crashed and I haven't been able to write anything new for my stories. I've only been able to update any of my fanfics unless I already had a chapter written and ready to go before my typing program had crashed. I ended up publishing some of my other stories instead. Sorry. :o( Do you guys forgive me? I finally my typing program back up now though. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I don't like writing Inu-yasha and Kagome not talking to each other.

**The Mirror**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

"Come on Kagome, you can't still be as mad at Inu-yasha as you're acting." Kagome turns her head so that she can see Sango, and looks at her with cold eyes, just before she speeds up enough and gets far enough ahead of the group to be at the edge of her range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How could Sango think that I can't be mad at Inu-yasha still? He took away my freedom! You know that you really aren't mad at him anymore, even if you are letting him think that you still are. **Kagome growls to herself in annoyance and bursts into a fit of speed, just before she crashes into the edge of her range. "Fuck! I can't even get away in peace! Stupid spell! I'm not a dog to be stuck on a leash!" She gets up and tries to rub off some of the dirt and grass stains off of her clothes.

"What has my dear brother done to you Kagome?" Kagome looks up at the sound of someone she knows and finds Sesshoumaru. Kagome looks annoyed and her ears show it by twitching angrily. "What do you think? What is it you want Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looks a bit confused and pauses momentarily before answering. "What is wrong Kagome? Normally you call me Fluffy. It sounds different to hear you call me anything else. I'm guessing that since you are a hanyou now, you finally accepted my brother as your mate and stopped thinking that he should love Kikyo, not you. Do you by any chance know where Yasha, your mate, is?" Kagome looks even more annoyed now.

"I am Inu-yasha's mate, even if I am starting to regret it a bit because of this stupid thing." She points at the red stripe around her throat before continuing. "Since you probably haven't realized it yet, I'm not the Kagome you know. I'm her mirror self, and you're annoying me. So unless you want me to do something rash, I suggest you get lost." She turns, walks away from him, and jumps into a tree in order to wait for Inu-yasha to move towards her, since she can't run any farther away from him until he does. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru looks a bit shocked and decides that it is time to visit his brother and find out what is going on. He changes to his true form and takes off for the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_(camera shows Kagome sleeping in the same tree she was in as before and Inu-yasha not too far away coming closer to her and trying to be quiet.)_**

Inu-yasha creeps carefully up to the tree that Kagome is asleep in and sighs softly when she doesn't wake at his approach. He jumps into the tree wraps his arms around Kagome, and heads to a cave before she wakes up. He pulls in his range of spirit until it goes no farther then the cave and watches and waits while Kagome sleeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later…(camera shows Kagome curled up in a little ball and asleep on the floor of the cave. The cave isn't very big and doesn't go anywhere. There are a couple of ledges on the walls, but nothing else and only one opening, the entrance.)

Kagome slowly wakes up to find that she isn't in the tree anymore and that she doesn't know where she is at. Inu-yasha is sitting lightly on a ledge inside the cave thinking and hasn't realized that Kagome is awake until she tries to walk out of the cave an isn't able to. Inu-yasha comes out of his thoughts when he feels Kagome trying to go out of his range of spirit and almost lets his range of spirit go, but stops himself before he does.

"Kagome?" Kagome turns towards the voice and her pupils narrow in anger when she realizes that it is Inu-yasha. "Are you finally going to take this stupid collar off, or at least let your spirit range? I don't want to be here." "I'm sorry Kagome, but I won't take it off. It would be too dangerous. As for the other, I'm not going to do that until you talk to me. I'll wait."

Kagome starts growling at this and is completely blocking her thoughts to Inu-yasha's mental probs. "That isn't going to work Inu-yasha. I learned to keep you out of my head if I want to. I don't want to be here, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want this stupid thing around my neck." Inu-yasha growls in response and Kagome tries her hardest not to whimper. "I'll make a deal with you Kagome. You learn to deal with your instincts and take my collar off, and I'll take off yours. Deal?" Kagome growls and turns her back on Inu-yasha in response.

I guess that's a no. Actually Inu-yasha, it's an 'I'll think about it'. I want this stupid thing off my neck and I'm willing to do almost anything to get it off, including remove your prayer beads. I guess you can say that it's a deal. I'll learn to control these stupid instincts and will take off the prayer beads and you will take of this stupid collar. She points to the red band around her neck and he nods his head in agreement. She grins and asks him one question. "Okay, where do we start my love, my mate?"


	9. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	10. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
